


lapis lazuli

by cosmicwonu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, aka what we all deserve, just stoner wonshua, maybe a hint of skater wonwoo as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwonu/pseuds/cosmicwonu
Summary: somewhere in between interdimensional space





	lapis lazuli

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first little upload thing on here because i felt the need to self project and write stoner wonshua i am so sorry

to wonwoo, joshua was lava lamps and string lights and vanilla candles and everything that lit up his room even if it was dim. joshua was velvet pillows and spongebob socks and blankets straight out of the dryer and everything that kept him warm in his bed. joshua was healing stones and light bodies and everything that made wonwoo feel like a shining constellation. joshua hong is fucking high.

wonwoo watched joshua through hazy eyes of his own, taking in the frizzy hair shoved under his baseball cap and the striped shirt falling off of his left shoulder. wordlessly, their gazes met as joshua passed him a dazed smile with the rolled hemp that burned a dull scarlet at the end. he couldn’t pinpoint whether it was joshua’s grin or the inhale of smoke that made him dizzy but the feeling of euphoria that melted into his skin was something he didn’t resist. 

chrysoprase; opens and activates the heart chakra, allowing for a strong flow of energy to the heart. infuses you with universal love and helps you love from the heart. grace, compassion, optimism, joy, contentment.  
joshua was his chrysoprase.

 

to joshua, wonwoo was dream catchers and salt rock lamps and sun tapestries and everything that made him feel comfort. wonwoo was vinyl records and burning incense and silk sheets and everything that made his senses buzz at a higher frequency. wonwoo was planetariums and cosmic spectrums and celestial patterns and visions of everything created. jeon wonwoo is everything that ever was and ever will be.

joshua watched his eyes and hands and lips and his entire existence as wonwoo took a hit of the blunt. it seemed to make him float and maybe he was a little high on wonwoo too. wonwoo suddenly leaned into joshua’s space, seemingly like the gravitational pull had rewired him to nothing but joshua hong and like the magnetic field worked around only him, josh pulled him in closer. with his eyes tinted red, his lips parted like the sea and wonwoo kissed him once...twice and photon bands constricted joshua’s heart as he felt the cataclysmic shift in his focus. all five senses were nothing but wonwoo and maybe joshua liked it that way.

hematite; very protective, helps you stay grounded in any situation. absorbs negative energy and calms you in times of stress or worry. balance, peace, oneness, releases self-imposed limitations. wonwoo was his hematite.

 

the scarlet embers began to glow under the dim fairy lights that danced at the ceiling of the room. wonwoo inhaled and felt the planets bounce around his mind, gas giants moving around in an orbit that seemed to be crafted and conducted by josh himself. joshua was all he could think about. joshua had the prettiest lips. joshua was all that really mattered in the end. he kissed him again, breath tasting of sweet nectarines and weed and maybe it would taste the same if he rolled joshua up and smoked him out of his mind. it seemed that way right then anyway, with joshua’s cheeks warmed under a peach tint and his gaze glossy and cradling supernovas, something about the sight felt just as cosmic as the high.

“sometimes i think about how…” joshua began, placing another kiss on wonwoo’s lips, “out of every universe, every planet that inhabits life, every being that inhabits gaia..i ended up in this soul. and you ended up in yours. and we ended up here together.” 

a feathery laugh escaped wonwoo’s throat as he watched the wavering velvety cast from the lava lamp dance across joshua’s skin.

“and that makes you a fool,” wonwoo mumbled before passing the disappearing blunt to joshua. he watched the brown paper crumble into ash as josh inhaled the fumes with furrowed brows, a look of questioning.

“choosing to be here with me...you’re an idiot josh. i’ve never understood why you didn’t end up with some erudite frat boy that buys you fancy things and is actually worth a shooting star or two. my only hobbies are smoking and skating and kissing you into another galaxy but you’re still here.”

joshua’s gaze was unreadable, somewhere between heaven and earth and wonwoo knew that whether or not he was a no-good dirtbag he wasn’t letting joshua escape his vector field.

“if i was with someone that was worth a couple shooting stars i would take them all and wish for you,” joshua spoke as he put out the shrunken bud that had nothing left to smoke. “let’s go to bed.”

he rose from their spot on the fuzzy rug spread across wonwoo’s floor before extending his hand out. glancing up, a wave of double vision overcame wonwoo causing him to see many joshuas echoing around his figure. wonwoo wanted to kiss all of them.

joshua pulled wonwoo up from the rug and their hands remained clasped together. wonwoo leaned down to kiss the milky skin of joshua’s shoulder that his shirt exposed before delivering him to the soft mattress. 

wonwoo found solace in the staccato hymn of joshua’s breath, delicate like candle wax dripping from his mouth. joshua listened to the gentle drum of wonwoo’s heartbeat as he pressed his ear to his chest, cosmic waves...a rhythm of the heavens. right then in that high, somewhere in between the astral planes, with their auric fields meshed together was a prelude of their consciousness as they were so very aware of only each other. 

lapiz lazuli; total awareness that connects one to a higher truth. helps foster verbal expression, opens and balances the throat chakra. provides wisdom, connects one to spiritual guardians, shields from negative energy and returns vibrations back to their source. together they were bright hues of lapiz lazuli.


End file.
